Tres camas y un futón
by Katsura-chan Uchina
Summary: SASUSAKU ella decidió poner a prueba su feminidad jugando con sus compañeros de equipo. Era una promesa personal, los próximos cuatro días serían cuatro días inolvidables. Rating M, WAFF, Lemon, In progress.
1. Chapter 1

_**X…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…X**_

_**Tres camas y un futón**_

_**X…x…X**_

**Principal Pairing:** SasuSaku; Other: NaruSaku, SaiSaku, KakaSaku

**Characteristics:** WAFF Lemon, Rating M

**Status:** In progress

**Advertencia:** Naruto no me pertenece, si no te gustan las características de este fic por favor no continúes leyendo.

**Agradecimiento:** a los lectores, espero que sea de su agrado, cualquier crítica, sugerencia, ayuda, dejarla en un review o en un privado.

_**X…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…X**_

-Por fin la vieja Tsunade fue algo considerada con nosotros– decía alegre un rubio de unos 19 años.

-¡Naruto, no seas escandaloso!– se quejo Sakura.

Sasuke caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos como siempre lo hacía, solo dirigía miradas de hielo a sus compañeros que parecían bastante emocionados.

-Ya Naruto, solo serán unos días, además a quien debes agradecer es a Sakura por haberla convencido– aclaraba Hatake al tiempo que leía su tan inusual libro naranja.

La pelirrosa se limitaba a sonreír y a escuchar como el Uzumaki alegraba el camino con sus palabras…entonces recordó el objetivo de aquella salida: el objetivo era su meta personal.

-Frontuda, una mujer es capaz de conseguir todo lo que quiere…así esto parezca ser imposible– afirmó la Yamanaka.

-Explícate por favor Ino-cerda– la kunoichi sonrío y la miro con curiosidad. Se puede decir que su vínculo había surgido de nuevo, o mejor dicho, renacido; Sakura se sentía dependiente de la chica de ojos azules, a pesar de las peleas que pudieron haber tenido, tenían muchas cosas en común, no había por qué dejar de ser amigas.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que solo nosotras y con nosotras me refiero al género femenino, poseemos algo que vuelve loco a cualquiera, ya sea una mujer o un hombre– sonrío pícaramente ante la expresión escandalizada de la Haruno.

La miro de arriba abajo. Ino de por si siempre había sido atractiva, ahora era toda una belleza, poseía un gran y redondo busto, unas caderas perfectas y una altura digna de una kunoichi, un cuerpo bien trabajado -Ino, ¿y cómo se logra eso?-

-Sencillo Sakura, son miradas, frases, gestos, circunstancias, etc.-

-Suena fácil, pero no lo es en absoluto- aseguró Sakura.

-Tonta, es por eso que aun no tienes novio, mira que bonita eres y tu aún sigues solterona, ¡te enseñare cómo se hace!– Ino señaló a un chico de mejillas tatuadas que andaba sobre el lomo de un gran perro -a Inuzuka, le voy a caer en este momento, tu solo fíjate y aprende-

Ella asintió mientras su amiga se mezclaba entre la gente, a cada paso sus caderas se contoneaban de forma insinuante robando algunas miradas, tales movimientos le provocaron risa, pero también un pensamiento: "se ve ridícula", haciendo que una de sus cejas rosa se arqueara con un deje de gracia.

Ino se acerco lentamente a él, el chico saludo con una mano y una gran sonrisa a la cual la oji azul correspondió. Tras avanzar un paso más, ella miro a los ojos de Inuzuka y sonrió dulcemente, coquetamente subió los brazos delgados y firmes, trato de poner algo de orden al desordenado cabello del muchacho y mientras lo hacia sus pechos rozaron suavemente la chaqueta de Kiba que era un poco más alto; él es un adolescente, es imposible que pase por alto un detalle tan sexual como aquel, irremediablemente se sonrojo y algo nervioso dio un paso hacia atrás, sus pies se enredaron y cayó en el suelo.

Ino trato de ayudarlo pero "casualmente" termino cayendo encima de él, por supuesto de forma accidental, Akamaru movió la cabeza observando la situación, la rubia quedo muy cerca del rostro de su dueño.

-Oh Kiba, en verdad lo siento– musitó la avergonzada muchacha justo sobre la oreja del susodicho.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del chico perro ante la perspectiva de una posible insinuación, "Ino es hermosa, estaría bien si tomo la iniciativa", pensó Kiba y al instante la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo completamente hacia él en un beso suave y candente a la vez, mordía los labios de la oji azul con tal delicadeza que cada vez necesitaba sentirla más cerca. Después de todo, entre amigos todo se vale ¿no?

Ino, conciente del poder que ejercía sobre el chico perro, abrió un poco los labios permitiéndole la entrada y con la punta de su lengua rozo la del muchacho, esto para ambos fue totalmente placentero y ahora se hacia cada vez más profundo. Por su puesto que la rubia no deseba intimar con Kiba, tan solo estaba dándole clases a su mojigata amiga pelirrosa…Ino se paro de un solo intento -¡pervertido!– grito ante la mirada de una muy sonrojada Sakura y los que no estaban enterados de las intenciones de la muchacha de ojos azules, viendo la escenita miraron acusadoramente al chico que se puso tan rojo como un tomate.

Kiba se levantó rápidamente y muy avergonzado trató de calmar a la mujer que amenazaba con llorar -Ino, Ino, no te pongas así, yo…enserio lo lamento, no creas que yo…soy un pervertido, no es así…Ino haré lo que quieras si dejas de llorar, ¿sí, por favor?– ofreció y al tiempo rogó.

Las palabras mágicas habían sido dichas, entonces Ino supo que si quería algo, este era el momento adecuado. Lo miro pero parecía no estar muy convencida -¿lo que yo quiera?– preguntó. Hizo pucheros que sabía despertarían el instinto de protección en el joven Inuzuka; se acerco a él de forma insinuante otra vez, pero ahora con una mezcla de inocencia.

-Lo…lo que tu quieras– logro decir sin tener muy en cuenta lo que aquello implicaba.

Tomando su palabra, Ino se separó rápidamente -¿qué te parece traer los helados más grandes de Konoha para Sakura y para mí?- le sugirió como quien no quiere la cosa.

Él la miro con cara de "me engañaste" pues no era la primera vez que Ino le burlaba de aquella forma. –Por favor- gimoteo de forma dulce y necesitada.

Tras un suspiro resignado él acepto -está bien, ya regreso-.

Tras regresar al lado de su amiga la frentona, Ino mecía los pies con alegría y disfrutaba de su enorme helado de fresa -Sakura, ahora estamos comiendo este delicioso manjar gracias a mi-

Sakura asintió -ahora lo entiendo cerda- sonrió melancólica y dijo -se ve muy fácil, pero es que yo no tengo tanto de todo eso– afirmó señalando el agraciado pecho de la Yamanaka.

-¿Esto?– respondió incrédula de las palabras de su amiga frentona. -realmente no importa mucho, solo debes manejar bien lo que tienes, si quieres te enseño otras maneras-se ofreció bastante resignada a darle clases de seducción a su acompañante; hecho un vistazo a la plazoleta y decidiéndose por una persona en particular, anuncio -Hinata es una victima perfecta-

Una enorme gota surco la cabeza de la kunoichi integrante del equipo siete. -déjalo así, por hoy es suficiente para mí, en cambio tú, se ve que no tienes límites–

De esta forma las amigas se despidieron y de camino a casa Sakura sostuvo una gran charla con su Inner donde el culpable de aquella morronguería iba y venía sin ninguna conclusión. Lo siguiente fue ir a la oficina de Tsunade-sama, rogarle para que le diera unos días libres, a ella y a su equipo de trabajo, alegando falta de descanso, deseos por renovar los ánimos y otras tantas excusas que tras dudarlo un buen rato la Hokage acepto, además de eso, abusando de su buena fortuna, Sakura consiguió que les pagaran todo en un bello hotel.

Sakura se sonrojo totalmente.

-Sakura-chan, ¿te sucede algo?– le preguntó un muy preocupado Naruto.

-No es nada- respondió y negó con la cabeza. Pero el bochorno seguía allí de solo pensar el objetivo de esas pequeñas pero merecidas vacaciones: seducir a sus compañeros.

Y es que sus victimas no serían muy fáciles, eso parecía, pues la esperaba un témpano de hielo muy bien dotado por la naturaleza, de cabello y ojos negros, el conocido Sasuke-kun; un maestro también muy apuesto y por demás un pervertido, quizá él sería un trabajo menos esforzado dada su cualidad de depravado, Kakashi; por último un rubio de bellos ojos azules y una personalidad muy marcada, Naruto; Sai vendría después ya que él estaba en misiones, así que de eso se encargaría cuando retornara a Konoha.

-¡Ya hemos llegado, vaya que si!– exclamó Naruto con todas sus ganas sacando a Sakura de sus no muy inocentes pensamientos mientras Kakashi sonreía y Sasuke se limitaba a mirar.

Era una promesa personal, los próximos cuatro días serían cuatro días inolvidables.

_**X…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…X**_

Si ven esta u otra de mis fanfics publicadas sin mi permiso o sin las aclaraciones correspondientes en otra página por favor avisarme, no al plagio de las historias.

_**Gracias por los bellos reviews, gracias a los alert y favorits y hits.**_

_**Dejen un review con su opinión, siga la flecha.**_

_**X…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…X**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**X…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…X**_

_**Tres camas y un futón**_

Al entrar al hotel, les atendió una linda muchacha de ojos naranja al igual que su cabello, de tal vez unos 17 años, su apariencia era agradable y su persona amable.

-Buenos días, ustedes deben ser el grupo de Konoha, ¿no es así?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Sí, así es– contesto Sakura -muchas gracias por recibirnos– dijo inclinándose ante la recepcionista del lugar.

-Hay mucha gente, pero sus lugares están reservados– informó. Salió de atrás del escritorio y se acerco a los recién llegados -yo misma los llevaré – anunció sonriendo y tomo las maletas de la pelirrosa.

-Por favor no, qué vergüenza– se quejó la kunoichi y con suavidad le arrebató las cosas a la chica.

-Es todo un placer– aseguró la muy amable niña; entonces entre ellas se produjo una guerra por el quién cargaría con el equipaje, un lleve y traiga de las maletas mientras las otras personas presentes observaban con mucha gracia aquella disputa.

Entonces sin saber cómo ni cuándo, miraron sorprendidas una sombra azul que les arrebato el objeto por el cual reñían -¡Sasuke-kun!, no es necesario, yo las llevaré, puedo hacerlo -insistió Sakura.

-Eres una molesta- respondió típicamente el Uchiha.

-ey, ey, señorita, llévanos rápido, ya quiero probar el ramen de aquí– gritó Naruto a la linda muchacha al tiempo que salvaba la situación incómoda, todo eso sin darse cuenta.

-así lo hare– una vez la recepcionista se hubo resignado a no tener el honor de cargar con las maletas de la pelirrosa, avanzaron y subieron al tercer piso donde mostró a todos sus habitaciones, una para cada cual, no eran muy grandes, pero si muy cómodas y bellas.

-Soy Sasame, no duden en pedirme cualquier cosa-

-¡¿Sasame-chan!?, ¿cómo es que no me di cuenta antes?– la tomo de las manos una emocionada Sakura -has crecido mucho, tanto.- dijo con algo de melancolía.

-Si Sakura-san– sonrió mientras Naruto la rodeaba como queriendo comprobar las palabras de la pelirrosa.

-Si que has cambiado– susurró el jinchuriki, también se sonrojo al recordar que una vez le toco el busto sin culpa-

Sasuke y Kakashi no entendían nada, miraban totalmente perdidos aquel reencuentro.

Sasame hizo una reverencia y se despidió- nos vemos después.

Entrada la tarde y cada quien instalado cómodamente, la dinámica grupal empezó. -Sakura-chan, vamos a la piscina ¿sí? –Rogaba el Uzumaki-

Claro que sí -sonrió- pero solo si vamos todos Naruto.

Kakashi-hentai claro que ira, solo querrá ver a las lindas chicas que hay allá –se burlaba el rubio, pero su sensei estaba demasiado concentrado en su lectura educativa como para darle algo de atención- y Sasuke-teme también ira, si no se quedará solo – vocifera al tiempo que recibe un golpe en la cabeza que le propina el susodicho- ¡Idiota! ¿Qué te ocurre?

¿Qué te pasa a ti usuratonkachi?– una más de las peleas se formó entre ellos. Dentro de los gritos y replicas estaban tan distraídos que no notaron como Sakura se alejaba-

El equipo había llegado temprano en la mañana y el día no podía ser mejor, soleado, un cielo despejado, una vieja conocida cerca y sus objetivos a la mano, ¿qué más podía pedirle a la vida?...claro que tenía que pedirle algo muy trascendental: que el maldito bikini no se le fuera a caer. Las dos piezas que lo conformaban eran demasiado pequeñas y mostraba más de lo necesario, más de lo esperado-…no se ve tan mal – se dijo mientras daba vueltas frente al espejo, se aplicó brillo en los labios y un poco de rubor, desenredo su cabello, tomo una toalla y respiro hondo antes de salir de la habitación, miró hacia todos los lados para que nadie la descubriera y salió corriendo hacia la piscina, al llegar esta se encontraba repleta y para qué negarlo, atrajo muchas miradas. Sakura no pudo evitar sentir algo de vergüenza de esa situación así que se sumergió en el agua de la dichosa piscina.

Mientras tanto Naruto buscaba por todas partes a la pelirrosa -Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan no está en su habitación – se quejaba.

-Naruto…te pusiste la pantaloneta al revés- dijo y soltó un suspiro cansado mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su pesquero hawaiano su tan preciado tesoro, no llevaba camisa y su pecho muy bien formado volvió loca a más de una que lo vio en el pasillo del hotel-

Que idiota – dijo Sasuke quizá el más apuesto de los tres, acostumbrado a las miradas seductoras.

Al llegar a la piscina se encontraron con gente de toda clase y encima tenían que apartar a las chicas que se les juntaban como moscas a la miel, se abrieron un campo al frente de la linda alberca, cuando una imagen divina apareció. El ninja copia dejó a un lado su Icha Icha Paradise y así poder disfrutar de la aparición, debajo de la mascara sus labios se entreabrieron y secaron.

Sasuke regó un poco de su refresco encima del pantalón y Naruto se cayó hacia un lado de la silla. Ninguno se esperaba eso.

Sakura salía del agua y su cabello corto delineaba su rostro que goteaba, el agua caía lentamente con cada paso que daba creando un camino deseable en su piel- ¿Por qué han tardado tanto tiempo? – replicó cuando se encontraba frente a sus compañeros.

Naruto impulsado y sincero exclamó: Sakura-chan, estás hermosa –sonrojado hasta las orejas, habló por los pensamientos de los otros dos.

Gracias Naruto –sonrió la chica.

Ino dijo: Puedes lograr cualquier cosa que te propongas

Haruno recordó esas palabras y al parecer ella lo estaba haciendo bien- chicos, voy por alguna bebida– informó y estaba avanzando, pero no fue ni un paso ya que una mano la detuvo, se volteo y sus enormes ojos verdes recibieron una mirada negra y profunda ¿Sasuke-kun qué ocurre?

Cabe decir que a Sasuke no le agradaba la idea de que vieran a su compañera casi desnuda como si nada sucediera y aunque ella fuese una molestia y él llegase a odiarla un poco, no permitiría que fuera objeto de las miradas que ya había notado- yo iré.

Gracias – respondió la chica y se sentó en el lugar que antes había ocupado el Uchiha que ya se había perdido entre la gente- ¡oh le hubiese dicho que trajera algo de comer! –se levantó a alcanzarlo, pero nuevamente alguien se lo impidió.

No dejare que el idiota crea que es mejor que yo. Sakura-chan, te traeré algo muy rico –sentenció y emprendió una carrera contra Sasuke.

¿Qué tal está el agua Sakura? –preguntó el maestro que de nuevo leía.

Esta muy buena, deberías bañarte Kakashi-sensei –sonrió mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

Sí, creo que sería agradable – susurró. Kakashi dejo su libro en una bolsa plástica, "así no se dañara" pensó, y se metió al agua, cerro los ojos y se recostó como para relajarse, pero no duro más que unos pocos segundos así, la situación fue extraña cuando un leve cosquilleo trepaba por su abdomen, abrió los ojos suavemente para encontrarse con la pelirrosa sumergida de nuevo y que tenía las yemas de los dedos sobre su pecho y le miraba fijamente- ¿Sakura?

Esta es una buena forma de empezar, era lo que repetía su yo interior. Sakura se apoyó un poco más sobre él y ahora las palmas de sus manos estaban puestas sobre el marcado cuerpo del maestro- ¿verdad que está muy buena sensei?

Hatake cerró nuevamente los ojos y llevó una de sus manos a la cintura de su alumna, al hacerlo se le erizo la piel con el simple contacto, ella sonrió y él la acercó un poco…ahora Sakura se encontraba en medio de las piernas de su maestro quien la tenía abrazada con ambos brazos y acariciaba su delineada espalda hasta llegar al borde del vestido. La hizo suspirar y ladear el rostro.

Ka...Kakashi-sen...sei –dijo casi como un gemido ya que sin saber cómo, ni cuándo, ni por qué, este le besaba el cuello con tal gana que le dejaba sin aire y por debajo del agua con manos expertas le acariciaba las piernas. Si entender muy bien el trasfondo de la situación ambos pensaron: ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

El jounin subió su máscara y le miro fijamente, no podía permitirse aquello, ella era Sakura, la niña de sus ojos…pero ahora se le notaba tan sonrojada y agitada con tan poco, tan deseable y apetecible, tan suya. Kakashi no necesitaba respuestas, ella ahora era una mujer hermosa y él un hombre, ¿cuál era el problema?, así empezó lentamente a bajar su máscara, aquella que en su momento Sakura deseo bajar por curiosidad, pero que ahora podría conocer, tocar y besar. Porque sí, esta vez se besarían en los labios.

Caundo Naruto se acerco lo suficiente como para divisar esos dos cuerpos conocidos tan cerca, gritó: "¡Kakashi-hentai! ¿Qué le estás haciendo a Sakura-chan?. Y dijo esto al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer los dos tazones de ramen que llevaba consigo, uno para él y otro para ella. Se metió al agua de un salto y separo a la chica del maestro, no había visto mucho, pero no le agradaba nada como estaban de cerca. NO había que ser un genio para percatarse de que eso era algo malo.

Enojada y frustrada, Sakura insultó y golpeó a Naruto quien fue salvado del ahogamiento por un socorrista del lugar. Algo repuesto de estruendo, Naruto trató de defenderse alegando por la conocida perversión del Ninja copia…ninguno de sus alegatos sirvió, y temió un golpe más certero que el anterior, por eso decidió marcharse a por un nuevo plato de comida.

Las miradas de alumna y maestro se cruzaron sin saber qué hacer, él tomo la iniciativa -disculpa lo de hace un rato – y sonrió, o eso creyó ella.

Algo confundida e incluso avergonzada, sintió que aquella disculpa era por demás un rechazo de su maestro. Acongojada mintió con un "no pasa nada", en tanto Inner casi salta encima del ninja para matarlo.

Por lo visto esto no sería tan fácil con él. Sakura salió del agua y se recostó en la silla, por inercia su ceño se frunció y cerró los ojos mientras pensaba en lo que ocurrió y maldecía a su Ino por aquellas estúpidas ideas.

¡Sakura! –gritó Sasuke.

Sorprendida se sonrojo, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba llamándola? -perdón Sasuke-kun –agacho la cabeza y el cabello mojado seguía goteando por su rostro-

Haciendo muy poco caso al despiste de la chica, le entrego la bebida prometida y tomo nuevamente su asiento.

Gracias, se ve muy rica esta limonad…Sasuke-kun, ¿no te bañaras? –preguntó con la vista fija en los hielos del vaso.

No lo sé. –Respondió secamente mientras miraba al frente como las molestas mujeres babeaban al ver a su sensei, entorno los ojos- esto es tan molesto –dijo más para si mismo que cualquier otra cosa.

Escuchar esas palabras en un lugar tan hermoso era algo que la entristecía, Sasuke era un idiota obsesivo, un imbécil resentido.

Estaba ofendida, ¿Qué más podía hacer? -Naruto- le llamó.

Dime Sakura-chan.

Acompáñame a mi cuarto –ordenó. –Olvide algo- completó.

Sin chistar, el rubio se levantó y le tomo de la mano jalándola hacia el hotel, estrellándose con toda la gente mientras sus compañeros les miraban intentado parecer indiferentes.

Sakura revolvía toda su maleta buscando "lo que se le había quedado" y parecía no encontrar, mientras Naruto la esperaba en la puerta echando de vez en vez una mirada al cuerpo de la pelirosa.

¡Lo encontré! –Sonrió mientras alzaba un pequeño frasco que según Naruto era de extraño contenido -vamos Naruto –esta vez fue ella quien lo tomó de la mano a él y se lo llevo a rastras. Al llegar con sus amigos Kakashi disfrutaba otra vez de su lectura, mientras que Sasuke seguía en la misma posición rígida, Sakura se puso boca abajo en la silla que ahora parecía una cama, llamó al rubio y nuevamente le ordenó -toma –le extendió el frasco que había ido a buscar.

¿Qué?, ¿y esto para qué Sakura-chan? –preguntó totalmente desubicado.

Idiota, debes ponerlo en mi espalda –se recostó esperando que él iniciara la labor de bronceado.

Sa…Sakura-chan –se sonrojo- pero, no debo

Mira, solo debes sacar un poco y esparcirlo en mi espalda -sonrió- suelta los broches y empiezas, es bueno tomar el sol, pero no querrás que me lastime ¿o sí?

No, claro que no quiero que te pase nada –se puso de rodillas en el suelo, y lentamente miro la delineada espalda de la chica, acerco una mano hasta el topless y al hacerlo rozo la suave piel, sentía que iba a morir allí mismo y si lo hacia estaría feliz, soltó uno de los tres broches casi sin respiración, estaba muy tenso en aquella situación y sentía las miradas acusadoras de los otros, al soltar el tercer botón estaba sin aliento y la tela cayó hacia cada lado del cuerpo de la chica, estaba en el cielo-

¿Naruto, cuánto tardaras?, me haré vieja.

Sí… –puso algo de la crema sobre sus manos y empezó poco a poco a regarla por toda la piel, sus ojos azules estaban atentos a cada paso y sus manos grababan cada parte de ella, era realmente bella, era su Sakura-chan, llego al borde de los cacheteros cuando sintió como Sasuke lo levantaba del suelo.

Vamos a almorzar –dijo molesto, más de lo normal-

Es cierto, también tengo hambre.

Pero las palabras se escuchaban lejanas, en ese momento no había nada ni nadie, solo Sakura y Naruto, quien aún seguía mirando la linda figura y sentía la tibieza sobre sus manos.

Durante el espacio alimenticio, cada cual se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos. Entre tanto el clima se nublaba obligando al equipo a resguardarse en sus habitaciones, media hora de lluvia no era suficiente para arruinarles el viaje ¿o sí?

Claro que no.

Sakura salió de lugar y camino bajo el agua, era delicioso sentir esas gotas sobre su cuerpo, hacía frio, pero en fin, también era hermoso. Llevaba ahí unos 20 minutos, cuando sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado, cuando ambas personas se encontraron demasiado cerca se miraron a los ojos ella lucía tan calmada y su cabello esparcido por toda su cara y cuello daban ganas de apartarlo.

Sasuke se quedo allí por unos minutos mientras la lluvia terminaba de mojarlo, ella estaba tan fría que parecía muerta y las gotas sobre su piel se resbalaban de una forma muy bella. Sin decir nada entraron al hotel, con el corazón algo agitado Sakura mordía su labio inferior, preguntándose si debía decir algo, como: ¿por qué saliste?, ¿hacia dónde vamos?, pero mientras pensaba en eso, dio un paso dentro de la habitación de Uchiha. Esta era espaciosa, muy ordenada, justo como si fuera de él.

Sasuke tendió una toalla seca para que la chica pudiera quitar el agua de su cuerpo, así, sin palabras, sin razones. Ella se sentó sobre la cama y tirito – ¡Está haciendo frío!

Traeré un té –Dijo el muchacho pero ella le tomo de la mano y sonrió.

No Sasuke-kun, por favor quédate –lo miro con la cabeza gacha- no quiero estar sola

Para Sasuke no era un secreto que era un hombre atractivo, y que años atrás Sakura le amaba, pero ¿aún lo hacía?

Bueno, aunque ya no fuera así, para él mismo no habían pasado indiferentes los cambios en la joven shinobi. Ella era una mujer y él era un hombre con una percepción aguda, razón por la cual noto claramente esos labios morados de frió, entre abiertos, y hasta con una pequeña raja de sangre, una cortadura de resequedad. Sasuke los tocó y freno su movimiento extraño.

¿Cómo?, ¿en qué momento?, ¿mediante cuál estrategia?, ¿así de fácil?, ¿Ino tenía razón entonces?, ¿entonces los hombres eran unas máquinas que se accionaban con una moneda?

Pues al parecer sí. Porque Sakura no tiene ni la menor idea de cómo termino tendida sobre la cama con Sasuke encima de ella, sintiendo su respiración sobre esas sabanas húmedas.

"Estoy liviana, Sasuke…kun"

Ese fue nuestro primer beso.

Lento al principio, solo unos movimientos inexpertos, no porque nunca hayan besado antes, solo porque ahora besaban a una nueva persona y eso se siente como si no supieras besar.

Sus manos viajaron de su mejilla hasta su cuello para levantarle la cabeza y profundizar el contacto. Ella abrió los ojos y le abrazo tímidamente acariciando su espalda desnuda, desvestida de todo tipo de tela que desapareció sin saber cómo. Era un trabajo minucioso, reconociendo cada trozo de piel a su alcance mientras pequeños gemidos se le escapaban intentando tomar aire, aquello le estaba matando y todo rastro de frió había desaparecido. "Me estoy muriendo, me estoy asfixiando", sé dijo Sakura.

Sasuke la vio ahí, dejándose tocar, regada de besos, con el pecho desencajado y agitado cuan agitada estaba, ¡¿Qué hago en esta situación?!

Así como habían iniciado sin palabras, Sasuke tampoco las necesito para sacar a la chica a empujones de su cuarto.

Sorprendida, Sakura se quedo parada viendo la puerta, con su cabello aun goteando y semidesnuda en medio corredor, sus ojos estaban de par en par, no se la creía, Uchiha la había rechazado una vez más, y esta vez no fue común, estaban a punto de tener una tarde de sexo. En sus ojos se empezaron a formar unas cuantas lagrimas y se reprimió a si misma por ser tan débil.

"Ino nunca mencionó algo relacionado con el dolor".

_**X…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…X**_

Este Fanfic ha sido editado, la primera vez que lo subí a , fue en el 2007

Sasame es la misma que conocieron cuando Naruto, Sakura y Jiraiya buscaban la aldea oculta del sonido, esa misma que se sonrojo cuando Sakura la curo.

Si ven esta u otra de mis fanfics publicadas sin mi permiso o sin las aclaraciones correspondientes en otra página por favor avisarme, no al plagio de las historias.

_**Gracias por los bellos reviews, gracias a los alert y favorits, obvio también hits.**_

_**¿Un review con su opinión?**_

_**X…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…X**_


End file.
